


Clock

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Clock

     At twelve forty three P.M. on October tenth, Julie took Tiana's hand, and walked forward into the crowd. She could feel people pressing into her, and her breathing hitched. Tiana seemed to sense that she was nervous, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Julie smiled slightly. She didn't know what she would do in big crowds if Tiana wasn't there. She didn't even want to think about it, think about all those people surrounding her. 

   She hated crowds. Even with Tiana it was sometimes all she could do to get through as fast as she could, breathing heavily. After large crowds, sometimes Tiana found Julie in a bathroom, shaking, with tears streaming down her face. Tiana would rub Julie's shoulders and rock her gently, ignoring the looks they got from other people. That was the way it worked, until Julie got the news.

     At six fifteen in A.M. , on October sixteenth, Tiana Fozzio got hit by a car. She went into a coma.

     At seven twenty three P.M. , on October twenty first, Tiana Fozzio passed away. 

     On November third, Julie tried her first and last crowd without Tiana's help in a long time.

     She never went into a crowd again. 

     On October twenty first, a year later, police found a body at the foot of a bridge. It was later concluded that it was the body of Julia Marie Moulden. 


End file.
